


Cat fight

by My_Young_Friend



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-24
Updated: 2009-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Young_Friend/pseuds/My_Young_Friend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House likes tabby-cats, while Wilson prefers greys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat fight

"My kitten will so kick your kitten's ass."

"Oh please, mine's twice the size of yours."

"I keep telling you Wilson, it's not the length it's the…oh you're talking about the cat?"

*glare*

"Anyway, mine's a tabby."

"Color has nothing to do with violent tendencies, House."

"Tell that to Trenton PD. Tabbies are badass. Your prissy pure grey thing is spoilt."

"That's ridiculous!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Care to put a wager on it?"

"Twenty bucks?"

"Oh-ho, so little faith in your choice House?"

"No, just didn't want to fleece you. But if you insist…a hundred."

"Done."

"Can I help you gentlemen? I see you're looking into our kitten Nursery; we have a variety of species, all pedigree with a comprehensive health-"

"Oh! Um, no, we're, uh, we're here to buy a toy for my dog."

"Oh really? Well we have a fine selection of dog amusements, but I must say cats make a great companion for a dog. It's a myth that-"

"Any of these kittens trained?"

"Well our kittens are part house-trained but we can help with-"

"Not _house-trained;_ I meant trained to fight."

"Sir? I'm sorry, I don't understand."

"Well my friend there thinks the grey one would beat that tabby one in a fight-"

"_House_"

"-but I think that tabby would kick the grey one's ass."

"Sirs, I think you should leave."

"Great, another pet shop I can't use again."

"House cat would have _owned_ Wilson cat."

"Doesn't he already?"

"What?"

"Nothing."


End file.
